Relembre
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Certas coisas não são esquecidas... - "Continuação" de Olvide /ou quase/ - Takano x Onodera - Ficlet


**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi** não me pertence, tampoucos os personagens aqui utilizados. **Fic** **sem fins lucrativos.**

**Avisos:** Ah, cara, basicamente yaoi (obviamente, acho). E uma tentativa fail de lime (porque lemon tá difícil).

**Boa leitura =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Relembre<strong>

Ele sempre soube que deixar Takano entrar em sua vida de novo - além do estritamente necessário em uma relação chefe-subordinado - seria desastroso. Ele disse para si mesmo que lidaria com a situação de forma controlada e profissional. Mas Takano deu um jeito e tudo o que sobrou foram lembranças que insistiam em voltar, mesmo que ele afastasse com todo o trabalho na editora. Afinal, ele não trabalhava vinte e quatro horas por dia, em algum momento aquelas malditas memórias achariam um ponto fraco em sua mente e simplesmente o dominariam, porque ele não era uma máquina e precisava descansar.

Era justamente nesses momentos que Takano fazia a maior confusão em sua vida e dava um jeito de arrastá-lo, não só em direção às memórias do passado como também ao presente de uma desculpa qualquer para tê-lo por perto, de beijos que ele não repelia, de toques, de contato entre as peles nuas e de sentimentos e lembranças que ele ainda possuía. Mesmo que ele tivesse esquecido parte do que acontecera, ele lembrava-se aos poucos, à medida que os dias passavam - à medida que Takano ficava cada vez mais perigosamente próximo.

Aquele havia sido mais um _daqueles_ dias. Takano simplesmente o beijou no corredor do andar onde moravam sem que ele esperasse ser atacado daquele modo. Ele só estava fazendo um comentário sobre não estar totalmente cansado para revisar o _storyboard_ que lhe fora enviado naquela tarde, se era com aquilo que Takano estava preocupado, mas ele não conseguiu terminar o que estava falando, porque uma boca cálida logo estava colada na sua, logo uma língua despudorada estava dentro da sua boca e logo ele estava preso entre o corpo de Takano e a porta do apartamento dele.

Ele tentou resistir, mas não estava tentando seriamente. Talvez essa fosse a parte mais perigosa de se envolver romanticamente com Takano. Ele se sentia como se tivesse voltado a ser o garotinho apaixonado de dez anos antes e tinha a impressão de que o outro fazia aquilo de propósito, já que ele era beijado com a mesma intensidade e paixão de antes, era abraçado do mesmo jeito.

Takano parecia não ter esquecido seus pontos sensíveis tampouco, ele comportava-se como se lembrasse cada uma das noites em que eles dormiram juntos no passado. E cada movimento que ele fazia ali, no quarto dele, cada beijo em sua boca ou em sua pele, cada ponto que ele tocava, cada palavra que ele dizia e cada investida contra seus quadris, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia uma novidade, de algum modo fazia seu coração bater mais rápido, afinal ele _ainda__ lembrava_.

Mas dormir com Takano não se resumia a recordações. Havia detalhes novos, como novas preferências e menos movimentos desajeitados. Takano também parecia, provavelmente de modo inconsciente, olhar para ele com mais devoção, temendo perdê-lo mais uma vez por conta de um mal entendido idiota. No entanto, o nervosismo continuava igual, é claro, algo que talvez nunca mudasse.

"_Como__ as __coisas __chegaram__ àquele __ponto?__"__,_ Onodera se perguntava. E olhando para Takano adormecido ao seu lado, mesmo que ainda o fizesse se sentir bem, ele também temia. Ele estava tão cansado de ter as pessoas acusando-o de deixar sua vida pessoal interferir no trabalho...

"Não está dormindo ainda?" Takano perguntou encarando-o com curiosidade. Onodera assustou-se, porque pensou que ele estivesse adormecido.

"N-não consegui dormir", ele respondeu nervoso por ser pego observando-o quando deveria estar dormindo.

Takano o abraçou e fechou os olhos novamente. Estava quase dormindo quando ouviu a voz incerta de Ritsu mais uma vez.

"V-você..." Ele hesitou antes de formular a pergunta que estava em sua mente durante todo aquele tempo. "Você se lembra de muita coisa, não é? S-sobre mim." Onodera se encolheu e escondeu o rosto no peito de Takano. Talvez fosse presunção de mais, mas ele precisava saber.

"Eu não lembrava direito o seu rosto, mas eu não esqueci certas coisas nem por um minuto." Ele fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar. "Seu corpo também parece não ter esquecido..." Ele disse soltando um suspiro e apertando-o mais forte contra si.

Onodera sentiu o rosto esquentar e agradeceu à sua boa sorte por Takano não poder vê-lo. "_Acho __que __não __tem__ jeito__"_, ele ainda pensou enquanto focava seus pensamentos no calor que emanava do corpo de Takano e na gentileza com que ele o abraçava, mesmo que fosse um abraço firme. _"__Certas __coisas __não__ são esquecidas__...__"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Tecnicamente essa é a continuação da fic _Olvide_ (eu até tentei usar a mesma estrutura de título, similar). Tecnicamente porque só relata uma noite em que o Onodera e o Takano dormem juntos e no fim o Onodera acaba perguntando para o Takano e se dando conta e tals - ele meio que descobrindo o que eu comentei no final da _Olvide. _Cara isso ficou confuso. Anyway. Ah, eu tentei manter uma única linha durante toda a fic, mas como eu acabei demorando para escrever, eu me perdi no meu objetivo enquanto escrevia, de modo que eu não sei como foi que isso ficou. Mas espero que alguém goste 8D Se não gostar, tudo bem, eu devolvo o seu dinheiro de volta. Ou pelo menos eu devolveria, se houvesse algum envolvido.

Sem mais a dizer, eu me vou. E aos que leram: meus agradecimentos eternos õ/

*torcendo_para_que_ninguém_favorite_sem_deixar_review

_D.L.~~_


End file.
